EP941
Soy un ganador/De pie estoy | openingJA = OPJ19 XY&Z | endingJA = EDJ35 DreamDream | fechaJA = 13 de octubre de 2016 | fechaEEUU = 07 de enero de 2017 | fechaES = 1 de abril de 2017 | fechaHA = 15 de mayo de 2017 | escritor = Akemi Omode | guióngráfico = Tomoya Takahashi | director = Masahiko Watanabe | animación = Yuki Naoi | animación2 = Kunihiko Natsume }} El primer día del resto de tu vida! en España e Hispanoamérica (サトシとラストバトル！セレナの選択！！ en japonés; The First Day of the Rest of Your Life! en inglés), es el cuadragésimo quinto episodio de la decimonovena temporada. Sinopsis Mientras Ciudad Luminalia sigue en plena reconstrucción, Serena se encuentra pensando en la oferta que le propuso Palermo cuando finalizó la Clase Maestra mientras miran por TV a toda la gente feliz por la re-apertura de la Torre Prisma, a lo que a Serena se le ocurre una idea y va a pedir ayuda al Profesor Sycamore/Ciprés, lo cual el acepta. Al día siguiente, Serena lleva a nuestros héroes hasta una plaza donde se realizará una Exhibición, ideada por la misma Serena y en eso aparecen Shauna/Xana, Trevor/Trovato Tierno/Benigno y Sawyer/Sabino para ayudar. Durante la presentación, aparecen Alain junto a Mairin y Chespie, mientras que por otro lado se encuentran James y Meowth (Team/Equipo Rocket) observando detrás de unos arbustos hasta que Jessie y su Gourgeist deciden participar de la presentación. Serena se percata de lo felices que estan todos reunidos y cuando finaliza la presentación se encuentra con su madre. Por la tarde en casa de Meyer, todos se preparan para comer, en eso Meyer le pregunta a Grace si logro ver toda la presentación de su hija, lo cual ella contesta que si ya que se preocupo mucho por ella y luego Meyer le dice que todo fue obra de Serena, diciéndole también a Grace que tiene una hija maravillosa. Por la noche Serena y su madre van a pasar la noche en un hotel y mientras duermen Serena le dice a su madre de porque le encantan las presentaciones y de lo que le faltaba antes, y es que al ver a todo el público sonriendo fue lo que la motiva a seguir haciendo felices a los demás, como Aria. Pero el problema es que si ella hace eso teme que pierda lo que ganó en su viaje, a lo que su madre no esta de acuerdo ya que sus experiencias siempre van a ser parte de ella y que con este viaje ha cambiado mucho, ya posee mas confianza en si misma. A la mañana siguiente, Grace toma un autobús de regreso a Pueblo Vánitas, mientras que Tierno, Shauna y Trevor se dirigen al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore para ayudar a todos los Pokémon salvajes que desaparecieron de la ciudad por la catástrofe y Sawyer incluso también se irá a ayudar a Steven Stone/Máximo Peñas a investigar sobre la desaparición del Megalito en los Laboratorios Lysson y luego le pide a Ash que luchen la próxima vez que se vean, cosa que le promete. Mientras Clemont/Lem y Bonnie/Clem van al Gimnasio Luminalia a terminar de limpiar, Ash y Serena se dirigen al aeropuerto, donde les dicen que pronto lo abrirán y mientras los dos hacen un recorrido por toda la ciudad, mirando vidrieras y comiendo comidas de la ciudad, Ash le pide a Serena tener una batalla, lo cual ella acepta y ambos van al campo de batalla donde Ash peleó con Clemont por primera vez cuando llegó a Kalos. Serena manda a su Braixen y Ash manda a su Pikachu, quien comienza con ataque rápido que hace retroceder a Braixen y luego usa Cola férrea y Braixen usa Lanzallamas y luego usa Llamarada. La batalla se ve interrumpida por un momento y en eso Ash le dice a Serena que sus Pokémon son fuertes y que el apoyo de ellos es lo que la hace mejor y le dice que siempre la animará. En so Serena ya esta decidida en lo que quiere hacer en verdad. Por la tarde en el Centro Pokémon, Serena llama a Palermo para decirle que no puede ir con ella, en eso le cuenta que Aria le dijo una vez que su sonrisa le daría fuerza a otros y que hace poco lo experimentó con su presentación, al ver toda esa gente que sufrió demasiado con la crisis de Kalos, volvió a sonreír de nuevo; ella desea que muchas personas puedan verla, desea conocer muchos lugares, personas y Pokémon nuevos y con eso podrán experimentar cosas juntos que los ayudarán a crecer y madurar. Palermo le cuenta que ella es la primera persona que rechaza una oferta suya y le propone que vaya a conocer la región Hoenn y que compita en los famosos concursos Pokémon, creyendo que serían ideales para que adquiera experiencia y le agrega que ella es una gran admiradora de Serena. El episodio finaliza con Serena comentándoles a nuestros héroes sobre sus planes de viajar a Hoenn para poder esforzarse mas junto a sus Pokémon. Hechos importantes *Shauna/Xana, Trevor/Trovato, Tierno/Benigno y Sawyer/Sabino se despiden de Ash y sus amigos. *Shauna/Xana, Trevor/Trovato y Tierno/Benigno van a investigar con el profesor Sycamore/Ciprés la desaparición de Pokémon salvajes en Ciudad Lumiose/Luminalia, tras el ataque de Zygarde. *Sawyer/Sabino va a investigar la desaparición del megalito con Steven/Máximo. *Se revela que fue Steven/Máximo quien le dio la piedra llave/activadora a Sawyer/Sabino, para poder megaevolucionar a su Sceptile. *Ash y Serena tienen un combate inconcluso. *Serena decide rechazar la oferta de Palermo e ir a Hoenn para entrar en los concursos Pokémon y mejorar siendo coordinadora. *Última aparición de Meyer y de Palermo en el anime. *Se vuelve a usar el ending DreamDream. Apariciones Personas thumb|200px|Este episodio está centrado en [[Serena (anime)|Serena.]] * Ash (aparición anterior más reciente en el EP940) * Serena (aparición anterior más reciente en el EP940) * Clemont/Lem (aparición anterior más reciente en el EP940) * Bonnie/Clem (aparición anterior más reciente en el EP940) * Jessie (aparición anterior más reciente en el EP940) * James (aparición anterior más reciente en el EP940) * Sawyer/Sabino (aparición anterior más reciente en el EP940) * Tierno/Benigno (aparición anterior más reciente en el EP940) * Shauna/Xana (aparición anterior más reciente en el EP940) * Trevor/Trovato (aparición anterior más reciente en el EP940) * Vera (aparición anterior más reciente en el EP940) * Meyer (aparición anterior más reciente en el EP940) * Mairin (aparición anterior más reciente en el EP940) * Alain (aparición anterior más reciente en EP940) * Profesor Sycamore/Ciprés (aparición anterior más reciente en el EP940) * Palermo (aparición anterior más reciente en el EP916) Pokémon A continuación te mostramos los Pokémon que aparecen en este episodio. Están colocados por orden de aparición en el capítulo (de izquierda a derecha y de arriba abajo, siendo Braixen el primero y Ralts el último). También te informamos del capítulo anterior más próximo en el que hayan aparecido; o de su debut en caso de que así fuera. *El Pokémon elegido de la sección Pokémon Quiz (en Japón) es Braixen ( ). *El Pokémon elegido de la sección ¿Quién es ese Pokémon?/¿Cuál es este Pokémon? (en occidente) es Hoppip. En el anime es frecuente encontrarnos también objetos con forma de Pokémon, como despertadores con forma de Voltorb. Los siguientes Pokémon aparecen en el episodio, pero no están vivos y pueden ser adornos de decoración, utensilios, etc. Movimientos usados * (usado por el Braixen de Serena) • ( ) * (usado por el Ivysaur de Shauna/Xana) • ( ) * (usado por el Ivysaur de Shauna/Xana y por el Chespin de Clemont/Lem) • ( ) • ( ) * (usado por el Gourgeist de Jessie) • ( ) * (usado por el Sylveon de Serena) • ( ) * (usado por el Flabébé de Shauna/Xana) • ( ) * (usado por el Flabébé de Shauna/Xana y por el Sylveon de Serena) • ( ) • ( ) * (usado por el Gourgeist de Jessie) • ( ) * (usado por Mega-Rayquaza en un flashback del SME02) • ( ) * (usado por el Pikachu de Ash) • ( ) * (usado por el Pikachu de Ash) • ( ) * (usado por el Braixen de Serena) • ( ) * (usado por el Braixen de Serena) • ( ) Curiosidades * La forma de que Shauna/Xana tira la oreja a Tierno/Benigno es muy parecido a la de Max y Misty cuando tiran la oreja a Brock cada vez que se acerca a una chica hermosa. * El nombre de la mama de Serena, Vera (Saki en japones) es mencionado por primera vez en la serie por Meyer. Errores En otros idiomas * Alemán: Der erste Tag vom Rest deines Lebens! * Francés: Le premier jour du reste de ta vie ! * Italiano: Il primo giorno di una nuova vita! * Neerlandés: Den første dagen i resten av ditt liv! * Polaco: * Portugués brasileño: O Primeiro Dia do Resto da Sua Vida!